Emerald
Emerald 'is a playable DLC character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], who made her debut appearence in the same game. About Emerald Emerald is Kitana's cousin, Jade's sister and Edenia's Queen. Becoming Edenia's Queen Sometime after Sindel's ressurection, Emerald was crowned as Edenia's new Queen. She also casted a spell, which made her a bodyguard made of rocks called Gore. Defending her palace After Raiden's threat on Outworld, Rain and Tanya returned to Edenia to conquer Emerald's palace. Emerald was aware of the attack and defended herself from Rain and Tanya, and later called Gore on them. During NetherRealm's attack on the palace, Emerald noticed Rain sacrifices himself for Edenia and crowned him as Edenia's King. Appearence Emerald has a long black hair, an emerald crown, a green gown made of crystals and green arm gloves. Combat characteristics Emerald uses mostly crystals attacks. She can also throw rocks at her opponents and use her sister's boomerangs. Signature moves Crystalize focuses on crystal attacks and all combat ranges. * Ground Spikes: '''Emerald pulls emerald spikes from the ground. ** The enhanced version is called '''Taller Spikes. *** There are three variations of this move: Close, Far and Very Far. * Leg Trap: '''Emerald traps one leg of the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Leg Trap * Crystal Block: '''Emerald drops a crystal block on the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Crystal Cage. '''In this version, the block turns into a cage, where the opponent can't escape. * '''Crystal Shards: '''Emerald creates crystal shards and throws them at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Sharp Shards. '''In this version, the opponent will bleed over time. * '''Crystal Slam: '''Emerald creates a crystal hand and sends it towards the opponent's face. ** The enhanced version is called '''Choker. '''In this version, the hand will be sent to the opponent's throat and choke him, which will make him lose damage over time. '''Sister's Tribute focuses on boomerang attacks and all combat ranges * Boomerang: '''Emerald throws a boomerang. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Boomerang. * Up Boomerang: '''Emerald throws a boomerang upwards. ** The enhanced version is called '''Up and Down Boomerang. This version adds a Down Boomerang. * Down Boomerang: '''Emerald throws a boomerang downwards. ** The enhanced version is called '''Down and Back Boomerang. '''This version adds a Back Boomerang. * '''Back Boomerang: '''Emerald throws a boomerang backwards. ** The enhaced version is called '''Back and Forth Boomerang. '''This version adds a Normal Boomerang. * '''Madwoman Pounce: '''Emerald pounces on the opponent and chokes him with a boomerang. ** The enhanced version is called '''Boomerang Pounce. '''After Emerald jumps back from the opponent's body, she calls her boomerang back, which will cause the opponent to lose damage over time. '''Rock Thrower focuses on rock attacks and all combat ranges. * Crystal Rock: '''Emerald throws a crystal rock on the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Bigger Rock * A Rock from Under: '''Emerald pulls up a rock from the ground and sends it up, along with the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Back to Earth. '''In this version, Emerald will send the rock, along with the opponent, back to the ground. * '''Rock Smasher: '''Emerald creates a crystal rock and smashes the opponent with it. ** The enhanced version is called '''Crystal Sandwich. In this version she creates two rocks and smashes both on the opponent. * Crystal Roll: '''Emerald creates a crystal rock and rolls it at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Rock and Roll. In this version, after Emerald rolls the rocks, she jumps and rolls on the opponent. * A Rock from Above: '''Emerald creates a crystal rock and drops it at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Hammer Fist. '''In this version, Emerald's hand will become a rock, which she will hit the opponent with. '''X Ray: Crystal Clear Emerald will pull crystal from the ground, which stabs the opponent in the stomach. Then, she jumps on his shoulders and punches him in the face, and at last, she knee kicks the opponent's head. Fatalities * Million Shards (Crystallize variation): '''Emerald creates tons of crystal shards and throws them at the opponent. He starts losing blood, as Emerald keeps cutting his bones from the inside. At last, the opponent's limbs are tearing apart from the opponent's body. * '''New Kick '(Sister's Tribute variation): '''Emerald pulls a boomerang. Then, she starts to choke her opponent with it, while pushing the opponent's spine fowards. At last, Emerald's leg bursts out from the opponent's heart while it's head flies away. * '''An Errupting Volcano (Rock Thrower variation): '''Emerald starts to bury the opponent in something with a look similar to a look of a volcano. Then, she creates a big rock and drops it on the opponent's head. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Too Clear (X Ray): '''Emerald pulls many crystals from the ground quickly, which stabs the opponent hard, causing some of his limbs to be torn apart. * '''Brutality #2: No Air (Crystallize variation): '''Emerald traps the opponent in a crystal cage for more than 10 seconds, causing the opponent to lose air and die. * '''Brutality #3: Madwoman Choker (Sister's Tribute variation): '''Emerald jumps on the opponent's shoulders and pulls the opponent's head away. * '''Brutality #4: Hammer Hand (Rock Thrower variation): '''Emerald turns her hand into a rock hammer and decapitates the opponent's head with it. Others * '''Throw: '''Emerald grabs the opponent, stick a boomerang in him, turning him around, pulling the boomerang and kicks him. * '''Friendship: '''Emerald throws a boomerang, which returns with a teddy bear. * '''Babality: '''Emerald turns into a baby. She creates crystal spikes, but far away from her, and lean in to see them. However, she leans too close and falls on her face. Quotes * I will simply kill anyone who will threaten my kingdom. - (to characters from Outworld or the NetherRealm) * Meet Gore. - (to Tanya and Rain/Story Mode) * Be thankful, I saved your ass. - (to Hanzo Hasashi) * How do I turn this thing off?! - (After losing one round to Gore) * I'm something much worse than a psyco, sister. - (to Jade) * Mileena is nothing, compared to me. - (to Johnny Cage) * What are you looking at, nerd? GET BACK TO WORK! - (After winning one round) * Y-YOU'RE CHEATING! - (After losing one round) Ending ''"Defeating the One Being was nothing for Emerald. With the reduction of the NetherRealm's life force, it was easy for Emerald and Edenia's forces to take over the NetherRealm, and expand Edenia's territory. Emerald started to take her life more seriously, and become more sane, and at last she did. Or did she?" Intros and Outro '''Intro 1: '''Emerald gets up from her crystal throne / Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Emerald throws a boomerang / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Emerald gets carried by rock servants into the fight / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Emerald puts her crown on her head / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Emerald gets back on her throne. Trivia * The way Emerald got her powers is from spells. She got them while creating Gore. * From time to time, Emerald will break the fourth wall. While winning a round, she will yell at the player to get "back to work", and while losing, she will blame the other player for cheating. * Before the match starts, Johnny Cage will often compare Emerald to Mileena, due to the fact both are voiced by Karen Strassman. * Cate Blanchett was supposed to voice Emerald, but in the end, she voiced Raava instead. * Emerald is considered by many characters as insane. Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 DLC